


In Your Arms

by bruisedsoilder



Series: In Your Arms [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedsoilder/pseuds/bruisedsoilder
Summary: The stories of a sub and Dom!





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.

 

     John laid on the couch, half asleep, half lazily stroking himself. He hasn't been able to touch for so long...his Dom was gone for a week to Settle and he had begged him not to go, Will had said that if he wanted to be with him all the time that he would not be touching himself until maybe Will got home. That way he would be on his sub's mind all the time. John moaned softly, guilt pricking at him. 

     _Master would be furious..._

That thought made him freeze as he felt some breeze go over his nose. He opened his eyes to stare fearfully up at into two dark brown ones. He froze completely like a deer in headlights...you know if deer stroked themselves and wasn't supposed to. 

    "Having fun?" 

    "Um...I um...um..." John couldn't get any words from his mouth to come out. Will narrowed his eyes on Johns hand, still wrapped around himself. John blushed furiously, bringing it away and about to try again but his Dom stopped him, placing his hand right back. "Go on, finish. You'll be having multiple edges tonight. I'm so happy to be home." Will said, kissing his partner who breathed harshly into the kiss. "Me to, Sir."


End file.
